<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I know what you want by stonypilot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28883538">I know what you want</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonypilot/pseuds/stonypilot'>stonypilot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Kiss, Gay Finn (Star Wars), Gay Poe Dameron, How Do I Tag, M/M, Minor Jessika Pava/Rey, POV Finn (Star Wars), POV Poe Dameron, Poe Dameron/Finn Fluff, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Pre-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:55:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28883538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonypilot/pseuds/stonypilot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe has a major thing for Finn's lips and never hides it - and it's time for Finn to call him out on It.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron &amp; Finn, Poe Dameron/Finn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I know what you want</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hiiii, this is me coping with infinite tasks and responsabilities - again. Hope you guys enjoy this as much as I did! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Man, you’re doing it again.” A familiar voice whispered near his ear, waking him from his trance.</p><p>“What do you mean?” He asked Snap, never looking away from Finn, who was distracted, explaining <i>something</i> to the whole crew. Something Poe should be paying attention too, but he couldn’t exactly remember why. </p><p>“You’re staring at him.” Snap said, turning his head towards Finn.</p><p>“Well, of course I am. He’s giving us the details on the mission. As he should, and as I should, and as I <i>am</i> paying attention.” </p><p>Snap snorted.</p><p>“Yeah, right. It’s so obvious the spot your eyes are fixed on. I bet he noticed already and lowkey thinks you’re a creep-”</p><p>“Oh, he definitely did. But he’ll never tell. My guess is he kinda likes it…” It was Jessika, standing next to Snap and Poe who declared it.</p><p>“You guys are gross.” Poe stated, eyes still fixed on Finn’s lips.</p><p>“You’re the one staring. Don’t put this on me” Jess replied, biting her lip to stop from laughing out loud. </p><p>By the end of the meeting and before they were back on a ship off to another mission, Poe, Jess and Snap went to the canteen to have a nice meal before the trip. As they approached the tables with their trays, Rey waved at them to sit with her. Jessika blushed immediately, and was the first to get to the table, putting her tray in front of Rey’s, grinning and sitting down. Poe sat right next to Jessika, whispering to the girl:</p><p>“Oh. Wanna talk about that?”</p><p>To which she murmured,</p><p>“Shut up.” </p><p>Luckily Snap was making smalltalk with Rey, so hopefully she didn’t notice. But Jessika wasn’t going to let Poe be that easily. “So, Rey. Have you noticed Poe constantly staring at Finn’s lips too or is it just the rest of the entire Resistance?” She side eyed Poe, who had his cheeks growing warmer and warmer. Rey snorted.</p><p>“Oh, yeah. Poor guy doesn’t even try to hide it.” Rey says, looking at Poe.</p><p>“That’s because I want him to notice me, noticing him” Poe stated, ignoring his burning cheeks and showing a smug smile.</p><p>“Oh, I bet he did.” Rey commented.</p><p>“What? Did he- did he say anything to you?” Poe stuttered, his heart racing a bit, while Snap and Jess chuckled at his nervousness.</p><p>“No, but not noticing is impossible! You’re too obvious.” Rey said with a grin. “You should just say something already-”  </p><p>“Hey, Finn!” Jessika yelled all of a sudden, waving at someone a few feet away from them. “Come join us!” She finished, and as Finn took a seat the matter of the conversation was a completely different one. </p><p>Poe couldn’t help it, though. There was Finn, with his beautiful, plump lips, showing off. As Snap and Finn talked, he licked them, bit them, not bothering to hide the beautiful teeth with them. Poe could be staring, but he honestly couldn’t care less. He was starting to think Finn did that on purpose. Either way, Poe was once again lost in the sight of him. Jessika woke him from his trance pinching his waist sharply, which made him jump and yell an <i>“ouch!”</i>, finally finishing his meal, his cheeks once again red as hell. He was the first to leave the table off to the ship they were going to travel in, just to prep himself, clean his blaster, and kiss BB-8 goodbye for now. </p><p>He was checking the control panel of the ship, looking for something that needed repairs when Finn came in. Poe turned around to face the younger man.</p><p>“Buddy, I’d like to go through a few details with you about your part of the mission…” Finn started, getting closer to Poe as he stood up.</p><p>“Sure.” Poe said, staring at Finn’s eyes, trying to concentrate. </p><p>“Okay, so…” Finn was talking, but Poe couldn’t help but to drift away once again. He was trying really, really hard to focus on his words but ended up focusing on the lips from which they came out. He sighed, nodding and furrowing his brows in a fake concentration expression, but it was of no use.</p><p>“Hey- Eyes up here, man.” Finn said, amused. He smiled cheekly.</p><p>“Oh-” Poe said, “What?” He tried to hide his burning cheeks, turning away from Finn, but it was helpless. Finn laughed a bit. </p><p>“You <i>know</i> what I’m talking about, Poe, c’mon.” He was still laughing, and took a step closer to Poe.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I do not.” Poe tried to keep composure, but failed miserably. He felt like melting into a puddle and disappearing completely.</p><p>“You’re staring.” Finn lowered his voice and shrugged, “Well, staring at my lips.”</p><p>Poe didn’t know what to say, probably for the first time in his life. He just glared at Finn, eyes wide and mouth shut. He couldn’t move an inch and Finn stepped even closer. </p><p>“I wonder when you’re gonna stop staring at them and finally do something about it.” Finn murmured, looking deep in Poe’s big brown eyes, a shit-eating grin on his face.</p><p>Those words made Poe restore his confidence. He straightened his body up, putting his most charming smile on. This time, he was the one to step closer.</p><p>“Oh?” He started, “Okay.” He bit his own lip and put one of his hands in the back of Finn’s hair, pulling him in to have a taste of the lips that his eyes never left. </p><p>The first touch of their lips was gentle, almost as if Poe was afraid to break the other man’s lips. He smiled into the kiss, feeling Finn’s arm wrap around his middle. Poe felt like his whole body was in flames, he wanted to get deeper and deeper into Finn’s mouth, but he also didn’t want to seem too eager - even though his constant staring made that as clear as it could. </p><p>Finn was happy, enjoying this moment like there was nothing else to worry about. There was no war, no mission, no First Order. There was only Poe. Poe and his soft lips, his gentle fingers caressing the back of his head, the tender touch of his tongue pressing against his bottom lip, the soft sigh he let out when Finn’s other hand grabbed the side of his face. </p><p>That was until he heard footsteps approaching and Jessika’s voice calling for him. He didn’t want to stop what he was doing, so he didn’t. When Poe noticed Jess was getting closer, Finn pulled the older man even closer and moved them so his back was facing the cabin door and his body shielded Poe’s vision completely, never breaking the kiss. Poe didn’t want to stop either, so he just thanked the Force for Finn not giving a damn about her finding them. Jessica stormed in, startled, murmured something like <i>“okay, I’ll be back in a few minutes…”</i> and got out of the cabin, closing the door behind her. They could hear her giggles, which made them giggle too, finally breaking the kiss. </p><p>Poe gave Finn one last peck before asking, </p><p>“How long until everybody knows about this?” </p><p>Finn laughed, genuinely amused, his arms still around Poe.</p><p>“Oh, they probably already know everything.” A pause. Finn shrugged, “I don’t know about you, but I don’t really care. I could get used to this and if everybody knows, it just gets easier.”</p><p> </p><p>“You could get used to it?” Poe repeated, giddy with happiness and excitement. Finn nodded, beaming lovely. “Great, ‘cause I’m not going to be able to keep my lips off of yours from now on.” </p><p>“Oh, please don’t.” Finn responded, catching Poe’s lips in one more kiss for good luck before their mission. <i>Good luck indeed,</i> he thought to himself.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is it! Thank you for reading, please feel free to leave comments and kudos. See you soon! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>